Aevitas
by MaryMontague344
Summary: "Remember what I told you that horrible night? I said I'd catch you. I did and always will if you need me to." Aevitas latin for age, generation, lifetime. A series of drabbles about Newt Scamander and Porpentina "Tina" Goldstein throughout the years, universes, and timelines.
1. Where You Fit In

**(a/n): This is a series of drabbles, some au, some that could fit in with the canon, some not. After watching Fantastic Beasts, I fell in love with these two characters and really loved their personalities and dynamic. As I do not see a lot of love for this ship or Tina as much as their is love for Newt himself or other characters, I felt compelled to write about them. It's been awhile since I've posted on this site. Thank for you reading and I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters and if I ever include an OC I will be sure to note such. All characters and references to the Wizarding World belong to our wonderful JK Rowling, who's still bewitching the likes of me, a 20something post grad kid who grew up on the HP books.**

* * *

1\. Where You Fit In

* * *

 _I am grateful that in all the timelines and all the universes and all the places that I could be in, that you are here and that you exist._

* * *

They've been sitting in the grassy field for a while now. It's been a long day and they're both exhausted.

He's visited Hogwarts under the guise that he'd do a lecture on his newly released book when in fact they were on much more dire business with Dumbledore and some other important witches and wizards. Standing in front of a classroom did not feel as odd as he thought it would. In his element, he's rather less unpleasant, he thinks. He never thought about it before, but Jacob brought it up once and now he wonders what they'll write about him once the final publishing goes through and it's released around the world for all witches and wizards, young and old, to read. He hopes it's nice. He wouldn't want anyone to think the life he lead pursuing what he does is a terrible one. Tina said he'd inspire millions of people with his book to go out and feel the adventure one does from seeing all the beautiful beasts he's sketched on the pages.

It was strange to see her walking through the Hogwarts corridors today, as if he had stepped into an alternate reality where she went here, where he's known her longer than he has (Dumbledore seems to like her enough). Sometimes he imagines what it would have been like if she had gone to Hogwarts, if she had grown up with him. Maybe he wouldn't have been as lonely as he was.

"You'd be a gryffindor."

"A what? Was that that lion crest one?"

Maybe things would not have gone down with Leta and the expulsion and the whole thing the way it did. Most of the time, being around other people feels like a gray world, a storm of propriety and careful language he does not know how to navigate. Pockets of color exist for him when he finds the right places. On the quidditch pitch during a good match, during the holidays with his brother when they were kids, studying at Hogwarts with Leta before everything went awry, mostly in those quiet moments with his creatures out in the wild and in his suitcase sanctuary, even that trip to New York. Once in a while, amidst the hazy gray, colorful moments appear before him and he holds onto them to remember during times he can't see anything else but the storm.

He sees it now.

"They're known for being brave, you know. Stubborn but in a...heroic way-not in a self-righteous way, I wouldn't...more like-"

She's smiling. Well, fuck, he's forgotten what he was about to say.

"That sounds nice."She means it, he can tell.

There's a war on the verge and things are quite uncertain as they sit outside the place he used to call home. But right now, here with her on a chilly afternoon, after a whole day of showing her around his favorite places to read and draw and talk to his creature friends, the Hufflepuff basement where he spent nights alone in the common room or in his dorm just staring out the windows, his favorite spot in the library, the staircase he nearly fell down second year-things seem strangely fine.

"I could see you in my house, too."

"What?" she turns especially red this time. Well, he's done it again, hasn't he? Before he can elaborate she adds, "Oh! You mean-" She laughs and suddenly he's not as mortified at his poor choice or words (he still cringes at his "investigating" comment on the dock that day, and it's been so long). "What was yours, again? Hufflepuff? What are you guys known for?"

"Oh, things like loyalty. Fairness. We're patient-particularly good finders." Her gaze on him grows warmer, he watches as she bites her lip at anticipation of what he's going to say about her. "You'd fit in just fine. You found me twice without much trouble."

Things are silent for a moment and had it been anyone else or had it been months earlier when he barely knew her, he'd surmise that things were awkward and that she probably wanted to get far away from him. Instead, it feels comfortable.

"I don't know, I don't think you woulda liked to be stuck around me in close quarters," she says, "I've been told I always show up when I'm least wanted." She doesn't seem completely sad when she says it. Newt discerns from her tone of voice that it's just something she's accepted about herself. He thinks maybe she's been told one too many times unkind, untrue words. Humans are vicious, after all.

"Tina...I may not be good at social cues or at, er, jokes and what have you, but I do observe magical animals for a living. I know when I see something remarkable."

He dares to really look at her this time. She's speechless to say the least. Impressive for someone whom when he first met her didn't waste anytime scolding him at every turn.

"I coulda used a friend like you as a kid," she tells him. "Someone other than my family lettin me know I was worth more than a dime."

"I could've used a friend like you, too. I quite like how you fit into my life."

For the first time since being expelled, since the first war and now this one on the horizon, there's some hope at a nice life buried under all this chaos and darkness.

"You know," she says as they head back to the castle now that the sun is clearly setting, "it doesn't matter we didn't know each other so long, I know you now. And, well, I think we're gonna be friends a long time."

"How do you know?" he asks.

She suddenly pulls him into a hug. It's a bit abrupt and not very graceful but he's come to know her this way. He doesn't have any qualms about hugging her back. How enlightening, seeing as he rarely knows what to do in these instances. In fact, it feels natural.

"Same reason I followed you into that bank first time I saw you." He feels her relax a little in their embrace. "Just a feeling."

He has a feeling, too. That she's going to be in his life from here on out. That when they write the history books and his name appears, hers will be right there. That, in the end, when this is all over, they are happy. He hopes they write that.


	2. Birdsong

**(a/n): hello lovelies. Thank for you favoriting/reviewing all of you that did as well as to all of you that are just reading this and giving it a chance. Any reviews are appreciated. I love hearing from fellow shippers! This drabble is quite short, but I hope to make them longer later.**

 **Any Eddie Redmayne fan knows he knows how to sing .So things get a bit meta here with the entitled "Birdsong" which is also the title of a period piece Eddie was in that served a bit of my inspiration for this part. It's set during WWI and as the new series alludes to WWI and will be taking place around the time of WWII while magic folk fight their own war, I thought it was extremely fitting.**

 **Also, I chose Dorset because, as most of you know, it is where Newt and Tina eventually settle once they're married. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, all belongs to JK. Poem/lyrics are from Thomas Moore's "The Last Rose of Summer" that is also a song.**

* * *

2\. Birdsong

* * *

 _When true hearts lie withered_

 _And fond ones are flown,_

 _Oh! who would inhabit_

 _This bleak world alone?_

* * *

The first time Tina ever heard Newt sing was in his garden. They were at his family cottage in Dorset after fleeing the debacle in Strasbourg. Confronting informants of their betrayal was a stressing time and Newt thought it was a good idea to lay low until instructed further. It was one of those places that appeared quaint, yet upon further inspection, you knew it must belong to people who spent money to keep it looking so. She suspected he had more money than he let on. He was not the lavish type, so the idea was not confirmed until much later when she knew him better.

An owl came earlier saying that their next meeting would take place somewhere in London, in one of the rooms at somewhere called, "The Leaky Cauldron."

 _"Sounds a bit sketchy."_

 _"I think they're going for inconspicuous," Newt guessed._

He let her know that it wasn't as dodgy as a place as it sounded, while also adding, "actually, it's pretty dodgy but in a comfortable way. Like dodgy but you know go there so often you stand alert accordingly."

 _"Okay, okay. I am an Auror after all. And I'm from Brooklyn. I think I can deal."_

She hoped those experiences would help her with dealing with the war, too, but turns out nothing really can. She was only a teenager during the last war. And no, barely thrust into full adulthood, she was in another one. So she was grateful that Newt had a place that was so close to the water. Growing up in the city, the only view of the coast she got was from the docks on the East Side. When they first arrived in Dorset, she was amazed with the place immediately. The little cottage stood on a hill near the ocean. Everything was so green and quiet, save for the gulls overhead when the sun was out. She found the climate agreeable and the clear air a nice change from the cities and their smog she was used to. It was no wonder Newt often retreated to a place like this. It suited him. Maybe it suited her, too.

She had just finished making tea and was about to call him inside when, as per usual, she would find him outside (if he wasn't in his room writing or reading or in his sanctuary tending to the creatures). Walking out the back patio and into the garden, she was about to call out when she heard the sweetest din.

To her surprise, it was Newt-singing as he tended to the aconite bed in his backyard. She remembers the way the breeze blew through the countryside that morning, how the sun was halfway to rising, and the buzzing billywigs and the humming birds flew around him as if he were another of their fellow creatures and not an intruding human. Her attention to detail, which she usually reserved for finding clues and solving crimes, she now used to forever retain the memory.

It wasn't until he turned to face her did she realize she might have been intruding on something private.

"I-I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean-"

He looked at her blankly for a second, and damn him, she used to hate when he did that. But then he flashed her one of those rare bashful smiles he reserved for rare occasions.

"It's okay, I'm not embarrassed," he said as a matter-of-fact. "Unless, of course, you're preference of tone somehow differs from mine, in which case I apologize if I completely butchered that song."

"No!" she said a bit too loudly. "No, actually, I thought it was beautiful. I didn't know you had such a lovely voice."

"That's very kind of you to say."

He was doing one those things where he avoided eye contact, which he rarely ever did with her now. But the more she came to know him, the more she realized there were two kinds of this behavior he exhibited. In one way, he wouldn't look someone in the eye if he was feeling a bit stressed and didn't know how to articulate this feeling without sounding rude. In another, he did it when he was a little self-conscious, but not unhappy. She deducted that it was the latter and approached him closer.

"I just wanted to tell you that tea's ready. Please don't look so alarmed, I promise it's better than the last time I made tea. I'm much better at coffee but Jacob showed me how to make it the way you like it, so I thought I'd...try," she trailed off a bit at the end, distracted at his loose tie and the way his collar looked askew, the first two buttons of his shirt undone. If Queenie were here, she'd be having a field day with what was going on in Tina's mind.

She was less than a foot in front of him now. Even with the slight chill in the air outside, she felt warm.

"I'll bring it out to you," she resolved. She started to walk away when he very suddenly but very gently took hold of her hand.

"Let's go inside. It'll be nice to have tea and breakfast for one day. I think we deserve that after what we just went through."

"War's hard work," she told him.

"You and I are aren't at war," he said. "I think some normalcy will do us some good."

* * *

That feels like so long ago. She's heard him sing so much since then, no matter how bleak events looked for them and the world. It was what she liked about him. Perhaps when first meeting him, he doesn't come off as exactly optimistic. You could even venture to say he had a rather cynical outlook on humanity. And yet he was the kind of person who brought sunlight with them even in the darkest corners. She's told him as much before.

Now, on this cold night in Warsaw, she thinks of that morning. She remembers the endless massacres and lost friends and missing names and destroyed buildings. She remembers these things but she also remembers how sweet the tea was at breakfast that day, how Newt cut her some toast and some jam and how they just talked, like normal people. How she helped him garden around the yard later and how she found it therapeutic.

How she longed for that now. For Queenie to be fluttering about, for Jacob in the kitchen making the best desert, for Newt's arm around her at night as she lay under blankets and moonlight trickling in from the window.

Everything was taking a toll on her. She thought she might breakdown in the middle of it and give up. But she never does-she's always surprised herself with how much determination she has. Most of the time she's barreling through situations without even realizing how far she's come. Her mother used to say she had a restless spirit-a notion she used to scoff as it was such a contradictory aspect of her personality that often clashed with her need for order. But if Newt taught her anything, it's that a bit of chaos is part of nature. There's always some use for any gift you have.

She hears a blast in the distance. Her fellow wizards fight as she hides behind a wall for someone to cover her as she tries to get into the building. Grindelwald is close, she can feel it.

For a second, she has to breathe in and find her resolve. She touches the engagement ring on her finger that Newt gave her months ago. There's a life to go back to after this, she has to believe it. She does believe it.

 _If they take me, I need to know you're with me. Sometimes, I need to remember to fight. I'm sorry I'm so easily lost. I'm sorry you always have to catch me._

When she thinks of home, she thinks of greenery, of the ocean, of the song he loves to sing.

"Goldstein! Now!"

She waits no longer. She grips her wand tight, turns away from the wall, and runs.


End file.
